


OH, NOW COME ON!! 2

by lila_luscious1



Series: VICLEY LUV [6]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, SullyVandy baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: A dozen more RIDICULOUS NAMES, along with some very possible choices.
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	OH, NOW COME ON!! 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).



Naming their child proves to be more of a challenge than Andrea Herrera imagined. Whichever name they assign the little fellow  
is one that he'll carry for at least 18 years (per her research, there's no 'do over, legally, if you simply change your mind later-name  
changes have certain stipulations and conditions). Robert insists on no ROBERT SULLIVAN III, (his contribution to simplifying  
the process); SHE wants one of the names, either first or second, to reflect the baby's Latino heritage (shout-out to PRUITT!); also  
a hyphenated surname (Sullivan-Herrera). The rest isn't progressing so easily. At least they know that she'll be delivering a boy...

So: nothing exotic or outlandish : Ecclesiastes, as an example, or The AllMagnificentLastAirBender, no "The Thirds"...nothing too 'old-  
timey' (Venustiano)...Sully likes MARCO, or MARCANTHONY-he mentioned MATIAS, once. Well, time for another round of Ridiculous  
Baby Names...that should help relieve some stress....she leaves the Captain's office and takes the stairs to the break room.

"OK, Guys: let's name Captain Sullivan's baby! Who's in?" (Silly question-19 is ALWAYS up for the NAME GAME!)

Vic shouts, "Me first!: Pattigonious Octavier!

Next, Maya: La Tronion Maferious

Dean: T-T-A'larious VanCleave

Travis: Faux Da-Adles

Jack: Tudine Custrerich

Ripley comes in, mopping sweat from his neck and brow. Grabbing a bottle of water, he says, "Hey! The NAME GAME!  
Gimme a minute to cool down and catch up-no voting yet!

"You're good, Chief", Andy assures him. "Did anyone say BuffaloWildWings?"  
(Sullivan, keeping track of the names, shakes his head NO).

Vic: Retrocharge Simplified!

Ripley: Rekertodeeeds Myth

Vic: Smarfmins Ploz

Suddenly, Ripley shouts: "Sully! You in or out, Brother? It IS your Little One, Man!"

"I was writing all the names down for the vote...LET'S SEE...:Treargonitus Thicket!"

Andy: Squeeeeeeeeeeps Canalone

Now that he's listed an even dozen offerings, Sullivan calls a halt to the festivities. He asks if any of them  
wants to suggest ACTUAL NAMES that they'd consider, and Maya immediately says, "I like the name  
Christopher."

Vic: "If I had a say, which I don't, I'd think about GEROLD, with an 'O'.

Travis and May agree that Gerold is a name that they also like.

"Herrera wants to honor her Latino heritage...Adrián could be possibility, or Mateo, in place of Matthew," Ripley  
offers.

Sullivan writes down Gerold and Adrián, then adds Álvaro and Andrés (Andrew), and tips the paper so that Andy can  
read it. She nods, and taps the last two, which he circles. Just then the klaxon sounds, and everyone except Ripley and  
Sullivan rush out. The two watch them prepare to depart to the latest emergency, Ripley quietly asks his best friend if he  
misses the adrenaline rush of dashing to a fire or rescue. Sully admits that he does, but that he'd miss WALKING MORE.  
Before Andy rushes away, he reminds her to stay in the AID CAR, and no 'jump into the brink risks'...she winks at him,  
and then they're gone.

"Don't steal my name, Sul...Vic and I are almost decided on MATTHEW," The Chief jokes.

'You're SAFE, Chief. MATEO is different enough so that we can both use that, if the women agree. Might be sort of nice."


End file.
